


I Never Meant to Fall In Love With You

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: A prompt of Jack professing he has fallen in love with Rose - sent by Ablurredglass. It also includes a little bit of the deleted scene of Jack and Rose on the Promenade Deck.
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater
Kudos: 9





	I Never Meant to Fall In Love With You

Swells of jovial music bellow boastfully through endless corridors. Although the orchestrated sound tapers off, faltering softer note after note into the crisp night air as they escape the stuffy interior for a stroll on the Promenade deck. 

Laughter lingers headily upon the births of Rose’s painted lips while they clumsily ambled their way through a familiar song about Josephine and her miraculous flying machine. 

‘Up she goes, up she goes ...’ She sings rather boisterously. The song bolstering once defeated spirits to new heights. Truth be told, they were both drunk enough that the lyrics hardly seemed relevant.

Rose is having the absolute time of her life. Debutant balls and lavished affairs could scarcely hold a candle to this, to him. In the pastel white glow of the moon, Jack Dawson appeared ethereal as if he belonged somewhere among the angels of Michelangelo’s Sistine Chapel. As a result, she could hardly pry her eyes away from him.  
His jacket felt at home wrapped around her shoulders and she is content to wear it for as long as possible. In fact, she never desired to return to the First Class accommodations. 

Stalling her departure, Rose’s slender fingers wrap around the railing of the ship. This time, there’d be no hoisting herself over in preparation of taking a leap. For this time, practically luminous cerulean orbs take pleasure in the starry night and endless expanse of the rolling deep indigo ocean surrounding them. “It’s a beautiful night. Don’t you think?” She queries, her words awestruck and yet, carefully measured.

As she turns back to him, she notices a strange look etched upon his countenance. One she didn’t recognize and certainly couldn’t read. Before she can ask for an interpretation, it is gifted. “I never meant to fall in love with you.”  
Astonishment warps her smile into the shape of a surprised “O”. The admission is seemingly indecent given she is betrothed, bound for marriage to Hockley the second the ship docks in New York. Yet, every single one of her heartstrings gives a palpable tug in Jack’s direction. Her eyes fixate lasciviously upon the sanctuary of his lips imagining with breathless anticipation a kiss that could and maybe would transpire between them. “You love me?” She breathes, half-skeptical. Even Hockley had never made such an outward claim though, he fully expected her to be his wife and fulfill wifely duties. Gleeful, her eyes dance with whimsical amusement as they turn back towards the glow of lights radiating from the ship’s interior. Her hands depart the railing, slowly gripping Dawson’s sturdy arm instead.

Inching forward, encroaching upon a bit of his space, she makes her own probably damned admission, “I never intended to fall in love with you either, Jack.” They were two very different people from different worlds and realms of social expectations. All convention seemed to indicate they were wrong for each other and yet, fate had intertwined them inextricably together. She ventures to push the profession further. “I never dreamt that I could feel like this. You make me feel weightless like I’m flying.” She flings her arms out wide to take in the natural evening breeze that pushes over the exposed decks. “You make me feel like someone finally sees and hears me. When I’m with you, I’m no longer drowning...”


End file.
